Tides Of Time
by Nancy H.B
Summary: It's Willow & Angel's first month anniversary... She thinks he forgot... :-)


**Tides of Time**   
By: Nancy H.B. (charismamidday@yahoo.com)   
Rating: G   
Pairing: Willow & Angel   
Season: Anytime Willow was with Oz & Buffy with Angel   
Summary: It's Willow & Angel's first month anniversary... She thinks he forgot... :-)   
Author's Note: This is just a little something I thought of... The whole book thing actually happened to me... :-) So most of what was written in the book comes from my best friend, Marcel, with slight changes... :-) Hope you enjoy!   
Disclamer: I don't own Any of the characters. 

***** 

He forgot. I can't believe he'd forget. Willow sat at her desk, hugging her Tickle- Me Elmo, thinking about what today was. It was her one month anniversary with Angel. It has been one month since they have manage to overcome every little obstacles and finally be together. 

Willow and Angel had been spending a lot of time together since Buffy and Oz had broken up with them. They became closer and closer until one day they both realized they had fallen completely in love with each other and they declare it to each other. Of course that would be when the problems would have to start. Buffy and Oz deciding they wanted them back. Buffy being especially jealous of Angel moving on, and with her best friend at that. Xander being just plain irrational because of his hatred of Angel. 

Fortunately after a while everything calmed down. Oz accepted that Willow had moved on. Buffy realized that it would never have work between her and Angel and that she was just holding on to memories. She was now perfectly happy that Willow and Angel had found each other and that they were happy. Xander, with some help of Cordelia, manage to just be happy for Willow. And accept that Angel was a part of her life that was there to stay. 

So they officially became a couple a month ago and the pass weeks have been absolutely wonderful for the couple. Their love for each other just seem to deepen everyday. 

But now, on their one month anniversary, it seems Angel has forgotten that it is their anniversary. They had made plans to go out tonight but Angel called just before sundown telling her he didn't really feel like going out tonight and that maybe they should just stay inside. Willow couldn't believe that he hadn't remembered. Him being one of the most romantic guy in the world. You'd think he'd remember an anniversary. Her thoughts were cut off by a knocking on her balcony door. 

She got up and opened the doors. It was Angel. 

"Hey sweetie," he said giving her a kiss hello. 

"Hey Angel" she said smiling sadly. 

"Is everything ok?" he asks. 

Not wanting to make a big deal out of it, Willow nodded yes and invited him to sit down. 

"Well I picked up something for you on the way here, Angel said. Maybe it'll help make you feel better." He handed her a square and very thin package. She looked at him, gave a small smile and started opening it. When she saw what it was she gave him a big smile. It was a book. A children's book really but it was titled 'Elmo loves you'. Willow loved Elmo. She found him absolutely adorable and so she like the gift. 

"Read inside," Angel told her. 

She opened the book and on the inside of the cover was written, 

'Happy Anniversary my dear Willow. Your love and friendship if the best gift you could have ever given me. It means the world to me. I love you with all my heart and will forever. Love, now and forever, Angel.' 

That made Willow smile brighten even more. She paged through the book and at the end there was something inside the cover too. 

'Willow, I declare to you, today, that I will honor your love and friendship. I will never take you or our love for granted. I will cherish your love & the good memories beyond life itself. I will never try to hurt you with some bad intention & I will open my heart to the one I love the most... YOU! This is a promise I make to you, Angel. XOXOX' 

Willow got all tearful. She turned to Angel and gave him a kiss. "You are the sweetest guy in the world. Thank you. I love this. It's the best anniversary gift you could've given me." She was so happy, Angel had managed to make this anniversary an unforgettable one. 

Angel was glad that she liked it, he wanted to be original but also to make this first anniversary a special one.. Angel and Willow kissed, happy and content. They knew that this anniversary was only the first of many to come because their love is strong and will last against the tides of time for eternity. 

The End 


End file.
